Sufin 30 Day Kink
by Five.Nights.At.Foxys.Place
Summary: A Sufin 30 Day Kink!
1. Sufin 30 Day Kink

Hi! As my first creation on , I will be doing a 30 Day Kink Challenge thing for a Hetalia ship. This 30 Day challenge will be for Sufin(Sweden X Finland) because I cannot find any 30 day kinks about them! Here is the order they will go in:

 **Day 1: Female (Sex of course)**

 **Day 2: On a Desk**

 **Day 3: In a public place**

 **Day 4: Phone Sex**

 **Day 5: Roleplay**

 **Day 6: Caught masturbating**

 **Day 7: 69**

 **Day 8: Intense Makeout session (No sex)**

 **Day 9: Blowjob**

 **Day 10: Handjob**

 **Day 11: Passionate**

 **Day 12: Rough**

 **Day 13: Boring**

 **Day 14: After sex cuddles**

 **Day 15: Toys**

 **Day 16: Rimming**

 **Day 17: Against a wall**

 **Day 18: Being caught**

 **Day 19: On the floor**

 **Day 20: Shower sex**

 **Day 21: New Position**

 **Day 22: Skype sex**

 **Day 23: Outside**

 **Day 24:Fingering**

 **Day 25: Dom/sub**

 **Day 26: First Time**

 **Day 27: Doggy style**

 **Day 28: Shy**

 **Day 29: Food**

 **Day 30: Regular sex**

I will trymy best to stick to 1 kink a day if not more. It will be hard considering I have Musical rehersal, band, and lessons. Plus freshman HW and practicing an instrument every night with chores and a 5 year old boy running around. I'm sorry if I skip a day or two but I will try my best to not. Thanks! ~Foxy


	2. Sufin 30 Day Kink Day:1

Welcome to Day 1! It's female. Hope you enjoy! P.s I can't do Sweden's voice so it's going to be normal.

"SVE!" A high pitched voice screamed. Sweden didn't know what to do. Was Fin sick of was there actually a woman in his house. Sweden decided to go check on it anyway. Sweden threw the covers off of him and ran to the voice. When Sweden got to where the voice was he automatically blushed.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Finland screamed as he pointed to a pair of enormous tits. Finland started to grasp the breasts and play with them.

"WHY DO I- WHAT HAS HAPPENED? I HAVE NO DICK. I WENT TO GO PEE AND I TRIED TO WHIP SOMETHING OUT AND THERE WAS NOTHING THERE AND I KEPT FEELING AROUND AND I FELT 2 HOLES SVE. **TWO HOLES."** He was crying hysterically. This was something to remember.

"Did you-" Sweden stopped there. Was he a girl too? He felt around. Sweden felt a pair of small breats and no large dick. He rushed to the mirror. Long. Blonde. Hair.

"What should we do Swe?!" Finland cried holding his-er-her hand.

"Well I think we should have some fun with being a woman for a bit..." Finland looked upnwith a blush on her face.

"Do you even know how girls do it?" Sweden shrugged.

"I think they like use tounges or scissor... right? Or finger? Hell if I know." Sweden also had a blush on her face but not as big a Finland's.

"I-I guess we could try it." Finland suggested as Sweden smiled a bit and mashed her lips against the Fin's. Finland gasped as Sweden pushed her tounge into Finland's mouth. She felt around and finally found her tounge. After a while of French kissing, Sweden stood up and held her hand out to the Fin. Finland grabbed it and Sweden led her to their bedroom. She pushed Finland down and started massaging her breasts. Finland cried out in pleasure and pushed Sweden's head down. Sweden chuckled lightly and took the perky nipple into her mouth. Finland threw her head back and grabbed some beautiful Blonde locks. Sweden started to suck and lick the right nipple and pinch and rub the left one.

"Nnggghhh!" Finland moaned as the sensitive buds were being played with. Sweden switched nipples and earned a loud moan from the cute girl. Sweden pulled up and joined there lips together again as Finland fiddled with Sweden's night clothes. After getting the shirt off Finland gave Sweden a bit of a 'thank you' and sucked the left nipple and rubbed the right. Sweden moaned quietly and grabbed Finland's Platnium Hair. Somehow, Sweden managed to get her boxer shorts off and pulled Finland on top of her.

"Like this?'" Sweden asked.

"N-no I think I put my leg here..." After negotiating and finally getting the position right, Sweden started to grind her hips into Finland's letting out a long, loud moan.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm. Fuck this feels good." Sweden moaned as she grinded harder and faster,

"O-oh yes babe. Fuckkkkkkk..." Finland cursed. Slaps were getting louder and moans were too. Finland looked up at the hot Swede and started to rub her clit. The reacting was amazing.

"Ahhhhnnn!" Sweden cried out as she felt her orgasm approaching. She leaned down to pinch and rub the Fin's delightful nipples to help bring her to a climax as well.

"God babe, i'm so close! Mm!" Fin cried out as she felt her body reach a climax.

"M-me too honey! I...(pant)...I love you!" Sweden yelled. Sweden mashed their lips together once more as they both climaxed, their juices mixing together. After their orgasmic high, they laid next to each other cuddling and panting.

"I...That was amazing babe. I love you." Finland said as she dozed off.

"I love you too honey."

How was it? This was a favorite to do because Foxy is actually dating another girl and I have always dreamed of doing this with her. See ya again for Day 2!


	3. Sufin 30 Day Kink Day:2

Hey guys it's Foxy here! I almost forgot about this already but I remembered. So here we are! Day 2! Today's kink is: On a desk. Are you ready for some smutty smut? I am because I'm the one writing it :/. Anyway, here we go!

Day 2: On a Desk

Finland was pissed. Not just mad but PISSED. Why was a usually cheery nation pissed off? Sweden had work to do and he wanted to get his work done before they had sex. It was the Finland wanted to have sex with his husband, but he had work to do cliché. He was frustrated and needed some kind of love soon or else he would have to wait about 2 hours before getting some hot Swede action. Dildo? Nah, wanted the real deal if ya know what I mean ;). Porn? No-. Wait. The Fin had a perfect Idea. Porn. Yes. But loud sex sounds. Female or male? Female was louder, but the Swede was gay, so he might not like the sound of a woman being pounded into by a man. Male? Sweden preferred men but there weren't a lot of loud gay couples going it. He had to find a gay one.

Finland typed into his phone "Loud Gays Have Sex". Surprisingly there were quite a few so he chose the one that said "Hot Loud Gay Getting Pounded". Finland quietly played it and he decide that the "Gay" was pretty loud. He plugged the phone into an AUX cord and plugged the other end into the T.V. When we got it up he laughed lightly and turned the volume almost all the way up.

'Oh fuck yes.' Finland thought. Time to go. He pressed play. It started out quiet and just no volume but then went to a shot of the two men doing it on a bed. The bottom started moaning loudly and slaps were heard.

"You like that don't you?" The top asked. Finland listened for the Swede but heard nothing.

"(Pant)…Yes…(Moan)…Daddy…Give me…(Pant) More!" Holy shit this was perfect. The moaning was so loud, Finland thought that the neighbors. Wait. Where was Sealand? O fuck oh fuck oh fuc-. He was at England's house. That's right. Relief. Phew! Suddenly Finland heard footsteps and the sound of a door opening.

"Uh, fin. Is that you or are you just watchin…" the Swede lost his words when he saw what the T.V. was showing. It read "Hot Loud Gay Getting Pounded".

"Hot Loud Gay Getting Pounded? Why watch it when it can actually happen to you?" Sweden asked seductively. Sweden mashed his lips against Finland's and put his hands on the smaller man's hips. Automatically, Finland put his arms around the man's neck. Oh how he missed this. He needed it so much.

"Oh Ber. I need you babe!" Finland cried out as he felt the Berwald lift him up bridal style and carried him to his office and set him on the desk. Finland sat up as Berwald started to grab the other's crotch and massage it. He earned a few hot moans. Tino (Finland) pulled on Berwald's shirt and pulled it off along with his own shirt.

After they got all of their clothes off, except for their boxers, Berwald pulled on Tino's boxers with his teeth and pulled them down. Tino's cock sprung up, erect and glistening with precum and he gasped at the cold air kitting his cock. Berwald pulled his boxers down to show a large member. Berwald grabbed some lube from the shelf and put it on his fingers to stretch the Finn.

Finland moaned at the intrusion. He felt himself being stretched but he knew that he would get something bigger in a second.

After Berwald determined that he was stretched enough, he put some lube on his hard and long member. Berwald moaned and sighed at the feeling. Felling well-lubed, he looked at Finland to ask he was ready. Finland nodded and took a deep breathing.

Finland cried out as the large member filled him up. Deep and good. Finland took a few seconds to calm down and nodded at the Swede. Sweden started to fasten his thrusts and pound the small nation. The desk was moving in time with their thrusts as wells as scoffing the floor when he went rough.

Sweden could feel that Finland was close so he grasped the smaller nation cock to stroke in time with the thrusts.

"Anngg! Fuck me hard babe! Please I'm so close! Mmmmmm!" Tino yelled and Berwald went even faster and harder, feeling the desk under them move faster. Berwald felt that he was close and so was the Finnish boy.

"Hhhhhhnnnggg…I'm so close Ber! So clos-Ahh!" Finland shouted as his insides convulsed around Berwald making him cum.

"Oh Tino…" Berwald moaned as he felt the warmth enclose his cock and he shot his hot sticky goo inside of Tino.

They both rode out their orgasms then Berwald pulled out of him and gave him a hot kiss.

"I (pant) Love you baby." Finland panted as he hugged Berwald.

"Love you too hon."

Wow! So long to do for me! I think im gonna finish a heist mission on GTA now. Peace!~Foxy


End file.
